With all of my Heart
by Almeida24T
Summary: Me and my best fried travel back in time. We meet some very amazing people. Please R+R PG13 for slight language. I tried to format it, but i don't know if it worked :/
1. Introductions and Acquaintances

Growing up in Manhattan isn't easy; especially at 16, and I should know.  My life isn't exactly what you would call easy.  My mother is dead, and my father is a drunk. Yay me.  Having no brothers or sisters, I have to fend for myself.  My father, the most irresponsible person on the planet, doesn't do anything.  I have to shop, I have to cook, and I have to do everything.  I don't go to school either.  I know it's a little old fashioned for 2002, but I can't go, I just can't.  When I'm not doing school on the internet, I'm working, to pay for our house, because, like I said, my father doesn't do jack shit.  Needless to say, my life is very difficult.

  My best friend, Stephanie and I are both extremely obsessed with Newsies. (If anyone doesn't know what Newsies are, then why the hell are you reading this?)  Newsies is my escape.  Everything about it is just fabulous, and Stephanie and I only regret, we weren't there when it was being made.  Unfortunately, we have the dismal result of living here.  More so me than her.  Her life isn't that bad; two parents, one brother…semi rich you could say.  Our favorite thing to do together was watch Newsies.  We'd dream about being there, yearning to be next to the ones we love so dearly.  We each have a Newsie name…of course, (what kind of fan are you if you don't have one right?)  I dubbed myself Charity, and she had become Doll face.

  Now, my story begins one night when Stephanie was sleeping at my house.  (I wasn't allowed to sleep at others houses…my dads rules not mine!  Trust me I would have much rather been there.)  It was raining outside, almost hail like, hey you know New York.  We were in the process of watching newsies.  (Can you believe dat?  He he, like blink) any who, I was getting really tired, because I had already watched it once that same day.  Stephanie and I decided to go into my bed and talk for a while.  Obviously, we discussed Newsies.  (If you can't already tell, our life revolved around them.)  She was babbling on and on about how she loved Racetrack so much, and I kind of zoned her out.  She did that a lot.  I was thinking about what life really would be like there.  It's the same location, just a little less modern.  I needed to be there, I didn't belong here.  My thoughts wandered to how different things would be.  No modern technology… what on earth was I going to do without my newsies soundtrack?

"Ali, guess what?"  Stephanie asked me as I snapped out of my daze.

"Huh? Oh yeah, what?"  I replied.

"I was on the net today (big surprise) and I was on a newsies site (another big surprise) and I saw something that showed you how to go back in time." She finished.

"_And it showed you how to go back in time" I mocked.  "Come on Steph, you don't actually believe that load of shit do ya?"  I asked.  I thought though, that it would be really nice if it did work._

"Well, it said it only works when it's storming out, and at 10:30 pm."  She started.  "And, it's stormy out tonight, and its 10:27.  What do ya say?"  She said.  I felt weird talking to her about this, because actually traveling back in time didn't come up too often.  It was always dreaming of traveling back in time.  I decided to humor myself.

"Alright, let's give it a whirl.  What do we do?"  I asked.

"Well, we hold hands, and when the clock reads 10:30, we say '1899, Manhattan, newsies' and then boom, we should be there."  She said.  I gave a small chuckle.

"Ok, what time is it?"  I asked.  She looked over at the clock.

"10:29. One minute."  She said with anxiety in her voice.  I wasn't as thrilled, because there was no notion in my head that this would actually work.  (Boy was I wrong!)

"Holy mother of god!"  I screamed.  I was wet, outside, and in pajamas.  (pajamas consisted of really short shorts, and a tank top.)

"I told you."  Stephanie said standing up, and wiping the mud off her hands.

"Oh my god, it worked?"  I said still in disbelief.  I reviewed my surroundings.  I saw Tibby's, and couldn't believe it.  My apartment is right where Tibby's was!  Knowing that the lodging house was close to the restaurant, and idea came to my mind.

"Steph, I'm cold how bout you?"  I asked.  She didn't answer, but considering, she was standing there in about the same thing as me, with her teeth chattering, I knew her answer.  "Let's see if this is real, and look for the lodging house."  I finished.  She nodded her head in agreement.  

"Wow, I hope I get to see race, I hope he likes me, I hope he likes me as much as I like him and I hope – "  

"Stephanie, enough.  We've heard."  I said cutting her off.  My thoughts trailed off to Skittery, and Blink.  (My 2 favorites, it's so hard to choose one of 'em.)  If this was real, and it sure seemed it, then I was one lucky person.  Sure enough, after walking for a few minutes, we came to a sign that said 'Newsboys Lodging House.'  It was obviously 10:30 at least, so we gave a loud bang on the door.  (Our goal was to wake EVERYBODY up.)  

To my surprise, it wasn't Kloppman that answered the door, but Boots.

"Um, Hi, we're lost, cold and wet.  Any chance we might be able to stay here for tonight?"  I said.  (Stephanie was more the shy type.  You could say I was the Jack and she was the Davy.)  Boots stared at us for a few moments.. obviously he had never seen girls in so little clothing before.

"Um, hello. Are you alive?"  I asked waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, stupid me, come in."  Boots said helping us in.  We were climbing the stairs, and my stomach flipped.  I was in the lodging house; Boots was walking in front of me.

"We didn't wake anyone up did we?"  I asked innocently.

"Only the whole place.  But don't worry, Kloppman won't bite."  Boots said.  (Not that I expected him to bite.)  We approached the 'dorm room' if you will, to all of the newsies (and I mean all of them) sitting on their bunks.  Race had even started a game of Poker.

When we entered the room, it went silent.  Most of them eyed us, just like Boots had done downstairs, but Itey and Jake just rolled over.  (Well, see if I'm nice to them.)

"Wadda ya got there Boots?"  Jack said from his bunk… obviously a little agitated from being awoken.  Boots gave us another glance, this time it was MUCH shorter.

"I didn't catch their name… but they need a place to sleep tonight."  Boots said.  Skittery hopped down off his bunk.  I was happy to see he still had on those same old pink long johns.  He walked towards us.  (Needless to say I was thrilled.)

"What are your names?"  Skittery asked.  Stephanie and I looked at each other, and mouthed 'newsie names.'

"I'm Charity, and this is Doll face."  I said motioning to each of us.  Skittery nodded.

"I'm Skittery."  He said.  I did everything in my power not to pounce on him right then.  "You goils look cold… want some cloths?"  He asked.  (Skittery's cloths? DUH of course I want them!)

"Sure."  I replied casually.  Out of the corner of my eye, I could see someone else walking over.  Skittery went over to his bunk, and took his shirt off the post.

"Here, see if ya can bum another off one of da other guys."  He said handing me his shirt.  By the time I had received Skittery's shirt, that person out of the corner of my eye was clear.  Wow, Racetrack was walking this way.  Steph would be thrilled.  I could tell she saw him coming, because she wasn't breathing very much.

"Hey, who are ya goils?"  He asked.

"Oh, I'm Charity, and this here is Doll face."  I said again.  Race handed Steph a shirt, (his I'm assuming) and turned to face all the other Newsies.

"Hey fellas, dis here is Charity and Doll face."  Race announced to the entire lodging house.

"Is there a place where we can get cleaned up?"  I asked.  (Steph still had yet to say something; I think she was still stunned.)

"Oh yeah, the washroom right ova there."  Race pointed to the washroom.

"Thanks."  I said.  I dragged Steph with me, because I was scared she might not move.  While we were in there, we could hear small chatter.  I even think our names came up once or twice.  When we came out of the washroom, everyone went dead silent and looked directly at us.

"What's everyone starring at?"  I asked sort of nonchalantly.  I could see Skittery's mouth hanging open.  We had brushed our hair, and washed up.

"Wow, you're beautiful."  I could hear one of the newsies mumble.  Then like a roar of thunder, about half of the newsies came over to us.


	2. Rise and Shine

Stephanie and I were shocked to see all those newsies around us.  You could say it took us by surprise.  (But it was still fabulous!)

"Heya, how long ya goils need ta stay here?"  Jack asked.

"Well, however long you'll let us stay, we have no place else to go."  I said pretending to have a sad look in my eyes.

"Why, where were ya living before… if you were from here?"  Racetrack asked a little confused.

"It's a really long story."  I said.  Stephanie nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, ya can sleep on Bumlets and Snoody's bunk, because they're not here."  Jack said.  "Now let's go ta sleep, because we gotta carry da banner tomorrow."  He finished.  I made my way over to one of the empty bunks, and so did Stephanie.  I drifted off into a pleasant sleep, and all I could think about was if this was real or not.

"SKITTERY, BOOTS, COWBOY, GET UP.  CARRYIN DA BANNER."  Kloppman yelled bright and early at 7:00.  (Oh yeah, this was real.)

"Ah, too early."  I heard Stephanie say from the bunk across from mine.

"I just rolled over and looked around the 'dorm room' until I knew everyone was in the washroom.  I got up and slowly made my way to the washroom… (After all, I only wanted to see a select few of them naked.)

When I got into the washroom, a lot of them had already left to go sell papers.  The only ones that were left were Blink, Boots, Race, Jack, Snitch, Snipeshooter, and Skittery.  When I walk in, the only ones that acknowledged me were Blink, Race and Skittery.

"Good morning."  Skittery said.

"Morning."  I said rubbing my eyes, and getting ready to wash my face.

"What are ya planning on doin today?"  Race asked.  (Stephanie just happened to be standing next to Race.)

"I don't know, why?"  I asked.

"Well, maybe ya should think about selling wit someone for today."  Race said.  "Doll face asked ta sells wit me, so we're gonna sell tagedder."  He finished.

"Oh, alright.  But I'll need some cloths."  I said.

"Just go talk ta Kloppman, he's they guy that woke us up this morning.  He already knows you two are here, because I got Doll face some cloths this morning."  Race said.

"Ok.  Um, would it be possible to take a shower?"  I asked.

"Oh sure, right ova there."  Race said pointing to the shower.

"Thanks."  I said.  I went to go get cloths from Kloppman, but I couldn't find him.  I sat down on a chair, and landed on a pile of something.  When I got up, I was sitting on a pile of cloths, and it had a little note on it. The note said: Charity, these are for you.  Racetrack told me you would need them, signed Kloppman.

Wow, everyone here was really nice.  I was surprised.  (But not too surprised)  I took the pile of cloths, and walked back up the stairs to the washroom.  I threw the cloths on the floor, and got into the shower.  The shower felt so incredible.  I was taking a shower in 1899 in the lodging house.  Life was great.  When I was done, I reached outside the curtain, and grabbed a towel.  After I had almost all my cloths on, (my shirt still wasn't going on quite right) I walked out into the 'dorm room.'  I didn't expect anyone to be there, but there was someone with their back towards me on the edge of a bed.

"Ah."  I said.  The person had startled me.

"Oh, I'm sorry.  I was just waiting for you."

"Oh, well here I am.  Why were you waiting?"  I asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering, if you want to sell with me today?"  Skittery asked taking off his hat.

"I'd love too."  I replied smiling.


	3. Discovered Feelings

"Extra Extra, read all about it, Mayors wife loses a life."  Skittery screamed as we were approaching Central Park.  I gave him a sideways glance.

"Hey, that's not the headline.  The Headline was that the Mayor's wife had a miscarriage."  I said.  (Of course I knew what he was doing.  I watch the movie everyday remember? Glum and dumb!)

"I know… we need to spice up the truth a bit so we can sell all of our papes.  Considering I got you today, I took about 20 extra."  Skittery said.

"20 huh?  You think that's all I'm worth… 20 papes?"  I said.  I didn't really take offence; I was just yanking his noodles.

"I didn't say that's how much you were worth; I said that's how much I thought you should start out with."  Skittery finished.

"Try this on for size.  Extra Extra, read al about it, Mrs. Mayor kills!"  I yelled.  Shouting this headline, I sold 14 papes.  When I decided to take a break, I just turned to Skittery.  "How was that?  Not too bad for my first try."  I said smiling evilly.

By the time all of 'his' papes were gone, it was around lunchtime.  Skittery didn't want to go to Tibby's.

"It's alright, I'm not hungry anyways.  Want to just walk?"  I suggested.

"Sure."  We started walking around Central Park.  "So tell me a bit about yourself."  He finished.

"There's not a lot to tell."  I said not wanting to talk about it.

"Well, where are your parents."  He asked.

"Oh, my dad, who knows.  He's a drunk, so I don't see him that often."  I said.

"What's a drunk?"  Skittery asked.  (Shit, you gotta remember they don't understand modern day lingo *kicks herself*)

"Oh, someone who is an alcoholic."  I said.

"Oh, well what about your mom?"  He asked.  I didn't answer.  When he figured out I wasn't going to answer, and I was crying, he put his arm around my shoulder.  "What's wrong, was it something I said?"  He asked.

"No."  I said sniffling.

"Well then what's matta?"  He asked with his arm still around me.  (Now usually I'd be jumping for joy, but this was a really difficult moment, and if you don't understand that then you are the most shallow and vapid person alive.)

"It's just…" I hesitated.  "My mom's dead."  I finally said wiping my tears.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."  He said giving me a slight squeeze.

"Hey, you've said sorry to me a lot today."  I said trying to change the subject.  I gave a half smile. My face was all red.

"Yeah, I've noticed.  Sorry."  He said.  This made me laugh.

"So, tell me about your family."  I said.

"Well, My mother is dead also, but I never met her, and my dad…last I heard he was in Virginia somewhere."  Skittery said.

"Don't you miss him?  Why don't you live with him?"  I asked.

"I'd rather be a newsie over living with him any day."  He said.

"Yeah, that's the same for me.  After all, that's why I came here."  I said.  Skittery looked confused, and suddenly I had just realized what I had let slip out.

"What do ya mean why you came here?"  He asked.

"Uh, it's a long story.  You don't want to tell it right now.  How bout another time?"  I asked.

"Suit yourself."  He said.  We were walking until he came upon a huge rock.  Luckily, it wasn't big enough for the both of us.  (Wink wink if ya know what I mean.)

"Here, ya wanna sit on my lap?"  He asked.

"Sure, thanks."  I said.  I sat down, and he put his hands around my waste.

We sat there for what seemed like forever.  We eventually got up, and spent the rest of the day walking and talking.  We finally went back to the lodging house when it was 8:00, and we realized we hadn't eaten all day.

"Where have you two been all day?"  Jack asked when we walked in.

"Everywhere."  Skittery said.  Stephanie came over to me, and stole me away from all the newsies.  

"Is he as great as he is in the movie?"  She asked.

"Better.  Oh god. I like him so much.  You have no idea."  I said smiling, and flopping on a bunk.  When I did this, a bunch of the newsies looked over, and saw me and Stephanie gossiping.  They started talking amongst themselves.

"You guys."  Skittery started.  "I like her."  He finished.

"Big deal, I like Stephanie too."  Race said.

"No Race, I mean I really like her."  Skittery said.

"Yeah, I knew what you meant."  Race finished.

"Do you think she likes you too?"  Blink asked.

"I don't know.  Look at them over there.  Charity told me today that she and Doll face tell each other everything.  Race! Could you ask Doll face to find out if Charity likes me too?"  Skittery said practically pleading.

"Sure thing." Race said.

"Doll face, come here for a minute."  Race yelled.  When Stephanie got over to him, he put her arm around her, and walked her to the other end of the room.  He told her everything, and, she ran over to me.

"Ali, guess what?"  She asked all excited.

"What? Is it something good?  Is it Skittery?"  I asked really really wanting to know.

"Race likes me!" She said.

"Oh.  Well, I'm really happy for you.  At least one of us got what we want right."  I said sarcastically.  (My life sucks!)

"Oh, and also Skittery likes you."  She said calmly.

"What? Are you serious?  Oh my god.  I'll be right back."  I said.  I was so happy.  (My life doesn't suck, I take it back.)  I walked right over to Skittery, put my arms around his neck, and in one quick second, I kissed him.  And thankfully, he kissed me back.  (Damn straight he did.  He better of or else he would have been one unhappy little cookie.)  When we were done kissing, we walked over to his bunk without saying another word to anyone.


	4. The Truth

When we got up on the bunk, I lay down on my side, and he lay down on his side so he was facing me, so we could talk.

"You like me?"  I said smiling closing my eyes for a brief moment.

"Yes.  How could I not?"  He said stroking my hair.  Just then, life seemed like it was going to be alright.  I felt safe with Skittery.  I trusted him, and I don't trust a lot of people.  (Take oh, say, my father for instance.)

"So, what do we do now?"  I asked.  I didn't really know how things like this worked back in 1899.

"Well, you could be me goil."  He said.

"Of course."  I said smiling, and Skittery leaned in and kissed me.  We lay on his bunk until late that night talking, until we fell asleep.  (After all, why should I have to sleep on the floor… right?)  I woke up that night at I'm guessing around 3 am, (remember no digital clocks…damn!)  Skittery wasn't next to me anymore.  I sat up looking for him on the floor or on another bunk.  No sign of him.  Just then, I heard someone walking back from the washroom.

"Hey, what are ya doin up?"  He asked getting back onto his bunk.

"I woke up, and you weren't there, and I got worried."  I said laying back down.  Skittery pulled the covers right up to our necks.  I was all nice and toasty. (And hey, I was next to Skittery, so that made me 10 times warmer.)  

"Are ya going to sell with me tomorrow?"  He asked bringing me closer to him.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"  I said.

"I don't know I was just making sure."  He finished.  

"BOOTS Skittery, RACETRACK, GET UP, CARRIN DA BANNER."  Kloppman yelled at 7:00.

"Ah, no, need more sleep."  I said rolling into Skittery's chest.

"Come on, we gotta get up."  Skittery said.

"I know."  I said sitting up.  Skittery was stroking my back and hair.  We got up, and walked into the washroom.  I cleaned up a bit (as best I could for being asleep) and got dressed.  I waited around the corner, where Skittery was going to meet me.  When he got there, he had 30 extra papes.

"Ah, trusting me with a little more today eh?"  I said.

"I figure I can raise it a bit every day."  He replied with a smirk.

We sold all his papes in record time, and we went back to that same rock as yesterday.  We sat down (the same as yesterday) and we talked for a while.

"So, you'll never hide anything from me right?"  Skittery asked after about an hour of small talk.

"I promise I won't, but then perhaps I should tell you something right now."  I said.  I turned towards him, and held his hands.

"Is something the matter?"  He asked.

"No, but what I'm about to tell you, you might not believe."  I said.

"Just tell me."

"Ok, well remember the first night we were here, and someone asked where we were from."

"Yeah, ya said you were from right here, but you had no place to go.  I was really confused by that part."  Skittery said.

"Well, Step – Doll face and I are from the future.  2002 to be exact, and my house is where Tibby's is."  I said.  Skittery's jaw dropped.

"Wait.  You're from the future?"  He said astounded.

"Yeah, I told you it was unbelievable."  I said.

"No, you know what, I believe you."  Skittery said.

"Really?"  I asked excited.

"Yeah.  But who's step?"  He asked.

"Oh, well Charity and Doll face aren't our real names either."  I said.

"Well, the news just keeps on coming."  Skittery said.  "What are they?"

"My real name is Alison, but I like people calling me Ali, and Doll face's real name is Stephanie."  I said.

"Wow, good thing I asked, otherwise there would have been a lot of secrets."  Skittery said.

"Well, even though you said that you believed me, I can prove it to you.  I'll take you to the future with me."  I said excited.  You can check it out for a day, and then we can come back.

"Really? You can? Oh that would be swell."  Skittery said happily.  We left to go find Stephanie and Race (obviously they were together.)  When we found them, I stole Stephanie away from Race.

"Steph, ya know that website that you found the time travel stuff on?"  I asked. 

"Yeah, what about it?"  She asked.

"Did it say how to go back?"  I asked.  

"Yeah, it has to be storming, 10:30 at night, and you have to say '2002, Manhattan, home'. Then you should be there, but it also said that if you have to go back with the same amount of people you went with."  She finished.

"That's perfect."  I said.

"Why?"  She asked.

"Because I told Skittery that we were from the future, and I'm going to take him there to prove it to him."  I said.

"Wow, may be I should tell Race huh?"  She said.

"If you want.  What is the deal with you and Race anyways?"  I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."  She said.

"Wow, that's got to be the oldest one in the book."  I said.

"What book?"  Race asked walking towards us.

"It's just an expression."  I said.

"Stephanie, are you from the future?"  Race asked.  "Because Skittery just told me that Charity told him you two were from the future."  He finished.

"Um, well yeah I am.  And I can go back if you want me to, but I don't want to go back."  Stephanie said.

"Of course I don't want ya to go back."  He said.

"Skittery, does it look like a storm is forming?"  I asked.

"Yeah, it kinda does."  He said looking up at the sky.

"Good, then we go back tonight at 10:30."  I said.  "Race, could I borrow your pocket watch?"  

"Sure thing."  Race said.  Sure enough, that night it was a terrible storm.  Race's pocket watch came in real handy, considering there were no digital clocks back then.  When 10:30 cam around, Skittery and I held hands.

"2002, Manhattan, home."  We both said in unison.  When I opened my eyes, I was home again in my room.

"Skittery, I'd like to welcome you to 2002."  I said hugging him.

"It worked!  This is amazing."  He said standing up.

"Shhh, my father is probably sleeping."  I said.

"Wow, this is so great.  What's that?"  He asked pointing to my stereo.

"Oh, that's a stereo, it plays CD's (I held up a CD) watch."  I said turning on my CD player, and guess what just happened to be in there.  That's right; you guessed it, my newsies soundtrack.  I played Carrin Da Banner.

When Skittery's line came on he was shocked.

"Hey, that sounds just like me."  He said amazed.

"Well, that's because it is you."  I said.

"What?"  He asked.  He obviously wasn't going to understand this, so I just put on Newsies (the movie) and he watched in amazement.

"But I don't remember doing any of that.  How is it possible?"  He asked.

"Nothing's impossible.  I can't really explain it."  I said.  We ended up sleeping on my bed, and fell asleep in each others arms.  The next morning, my father came busting into my room, screaming my name.

"ALISON!  Where's my gin?"  My father shouted as he entered my room, this woke me and Skittery up.  Something told me my father wasn't too thrilled when he saw Skittery in my bed, with me.  "Who the hell is this?"  He shouted.  "I'm not going to have a daughter who's a little whore, you got it."  He finished.  He grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me out into the hallway.

"Daddy, I'm sorry."  I pleaded.

"Sorry isn't allowed, remember."  He said breathing on me.  His breath smelled like vodka, I could tell he had been drinking half the morning.  "Get the stupid boy out of your room right now."  My father yelled.  Skittery heard this, and ran out of my room and stood in front of me just as my father was going to hit me.

"Nobody treats her like that.  Nobody!"  Skittery said.

"You better get out of my house boy, and you, you little slut, your out too.  Get your stuff and get out."  My father yelled.

"Good, I didn't want to be here anyways!"  I yelled back.  This must have pissed him off, because he tried to hit me again, but Skittery was there, so he didn't get very far.

"Skittery, lets go.  Go back in my room."  I said.  When we were back in my room, I gathered a few things, and we left my house.

"Where are we going to go?"  Skittery asked.

"Well, you like Central Park don't you.  I wonder if that rock is still there."  I said a little shaken up.

"Ali, come here."  He said, and he hugged me for the longest time.  At this, I realized the only time in my entire life that I felt safe was with Skittery.


	5. Three Words

Before leaving my house, I took with me, cloths, a sleeping bag, and a lot of money.  I figured that when Skittery and I go back to 1899, that I mine as well be loaded.  (Because think of it like this:  25 dollars today can buy a DVD, but 25 dollars back then, could buy a house.)  We were leaving my house, and all of a sudden, a horrible thought flooded my mind.  What if there was no storm tonight?  Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!!! What the hell were we going to do for a place to sleep?  Food?  This was definitely a bad situation.  I didn't know what to do.

"Skittery, will you look after me tonight?"  I asked.

"What kind of a question is that?  You know I will.  But it'll be a little weird, considering you know this time better than I do."  He said.

"I mean, just when we sleep and everything, because I have a feeling that we won't be going back tonight?"  I said.

"Why."

"Because I don't think it's going to storm tonight.  It has to be storming for us to go back."  I said.  Skittery put his arm around my shoulders, and brought me close to him.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."  He said.  Man, he'd only been in 2002 for a few hours, and he's already acting like he rules the land…I love it!  My man.  There was something about him that I couldn't get over.  I didn't know what it was, or if it was even real.  I just knew that I loved him, right there and then.  Not the love you feel when you watch the movie, and say, "oh god I love him so much, because he's so hot, and his character is attractive" but this was love.  I felt like I knew him inside out, and that I could tell him anything, and trust him with anything in the whole world.  It was real, and I did love him.  (But what if he doesn't love me back?  Oh god, calm down you're making yourself nervous.  Of course he loves you.  Why wouldn't he.  You're a sweet girl with a lot to offer right?  Right?  Right?  Oh god I hope so.)

"Are ya Ok hun?"  He asked after I hadn't said anything for a while.

"Oh, yeah, I was just thinking."  I said.

"Bout what?"  He asked.

"Well, you."  I said looking up at him.

"Me?  Why would ya need to think about me when ya got me right here?"  He asked.

"Because, I don't know.  I was just thinking ahead you could say."  I finished.

"Well, remember, no secrets.  Ya mean a lot ta me, and I don't want it ta go down the tubes, ya know?"  He stated.

"I don't want that either.  I lov –"  I started to say, but I cut myself off when I knew what I was saying.

"You huh?"  He asked.

"I…love…being with you."  I said semi smooth.  I guess he bought it, because he didn't say anything on the topic again.  We got to the spot where the rock was, and the rock was gone.  (Well, it had been over 100 years.)  Skittery and I just walked until we found that famous gazebo in Central Park.  It took a little while for me to explain to him what a gazebo was, but he eventually got it.

We were sitting there until dark, sometimes we were talking, and sometimes we just sat there holding each other.  It was very peaceful, and relaxing.  

"Do you want me to call you Charity, or Ali?"  He asked after a long silence.

"Whatever you prefer."  I said.

"Ok, well Charity, I have a confession."  He said sitting up.  Oh god, here comes the part how he knocked up some girl, and she's going to come back and look for him right?

"Is it bad?"  I asked a little scared.

"No, I just wanted to tell ya something."  He said.

"Oh, ok."  

"Well, I might be outta line here, or moving to fast, or something, but, well, I love ya."  He said.  My face lightened up, and I smiled.

"I've wanted to tell ya the same thing."  I said, and we kissed, and it was even more amazing than before, because you could feel that he was true.


	6. With All of My Heart

I guess I fell asleep, because I was awoken when I felt a finger on the tip of my nose.

"Mmm, what?"  I said still exhausted.

"Well, I am going to tell you two things."  Skittery said.

"Ok, shoot."  I said with my eyes still closed.

"Well, the first thing is that you have a nice looking bruise on your cheek, and the second thing is that it's raining."  Skittery said.  At this my eyes opened wide, and I sat up quickly.

"Raining?"  I asked.

"Raining."  He said.

"Quick, what time is it?"  I asked.  He took out race's pocket watch.

"10:15." He replied.  

"Oh god please let it keep raining for 15 minutes… please.  I can't stay here."  I said.

"It's not so bad here."  Skittery said.

"Try living here for 16 years."  I said.

"Well, what are we going to do for 15 minutes?"  He asked.

"Well, let's talk.  Any past girlfriends I should know about?  None of them are going to come back looking for you because they had your baby or anything right?" I asked.  "Because ya know I've read that somewhere, except it happened to Blink."  I finished.

"Well, I have had past girlfriends, but no babies.  The last girlfriend I had left on bad terms.  She was in love with me or something, but I didn't love her.  I feel that ya only get one love in ya life."  He said giving me a small squeeze.

"Well, that's a relief."  I said.

"What about you?"  He asked.

"Well, I don't think it's going to be a problem considering none of them were around in 1899."  I said.

"No, I know that, but no babies right?"  He asked. 

"Oh god no, I wouldn't be able to stand it."  I started, "What time is it now?"  I finished.

"Um, let's see…oh, it's 10:30.  What do we say?"  He asked.

"Um, 1899, Manhattan, Newsies."  I said.  We held hands, and said the words together.  When I opened my eyes, we were on the wet ground.

"Thank god it worked."  I said.  "I'm never going back there again."  

"Well, I'm glad you're happy here.  That's all I want."  Skittery said.  "Come on; let's go back to da lodging house."  He finished.  We walked for what seemed like forever, although we had a lot of stuff to carry.  I was hoping all the Newsies would be impressed with some of the stuff I grabbed. (Like the load of money for one.)  When we got back to the lodging house, Kloppman answered the door.  

"Well where have you two been all day and night?"  Kloppman asked.  

"Long story.  Tell ya some other time aright?"  Skittery said walking in.   We walked into the 'dorm room' to find all of the newsies and Stephanie awake waiting for our arrival.  Apparently Race had told them everything.  Everyone was surprised to see us alive and in one piece.

"Wow, so it worked?"  Race asked.

"Yeah.  It was really exciting, with the exception of a few parts."  Skittery said caressing my bruise.

"Oh my god Ali, what happened?"  Stephanie said running over to me.

"Oh, it's nothing, really.  My father was just looking for something to drink."  I said.  Stephanie touched it, and I flinched.

"Come on; let's get you a warm cloth."  She said.  I followed her into the washroom.  Skittery stayed in the 'dorm room' and unloaded all the stuff I brought.

"So anything exciting happen while we were gone?"  I asked.  Stephanie gave me one of her evil smiles.  "Oh god, what happened, tell me."  I finished as she was ringing out the cloth.  She touched it to my face, and I flinched again.

"Well, I had an exciting time."  She said.

"Well, why is that?"  I asked getting annoyed.  She did this a lot, tells me the same thing over and over and over again, and would tell me the good part right at the very end when I NEEDED to know.

"Well, it was really good."  She said.

"Yes, we've established this, are you going to tell me what the good tying is or not?"  I said getting angry.

"Well, it's really good."

"STEPHANIE, I KNOW, WHAT WAS GOOD?"  I said really loud, so we got about three are you Ok's from the other room.

"Fine."  We said together.

"Just tell me I don't have time for this nonsense."  I said.

"Ok, well Race… kind of well…"  She started.

"Get to it."

"Well, wow this is so amazing."

"Yes, I know that, he what?"

"He kissed me."  She finally said.

"You made me go through all that for that little piece of gossip?"  I asked kind of redundantly.

"Well, it's a big thing for me, but that's not all.  I'm his girl!"  She said putting the cloth away.

"Yeah, well Skittery said he loves me."  I said.  I tried smiling, but it hurt my cheek.

"Really, what did you say back?"  She asked.

"I said it back to him, well in so many words."  I said.

"What did you say exactly?"  She asked as we were walking out.

"Well, I said that I wanted to tell him the same thing, or something along those lines."  I finished.

"Awesome, I'm so happy for you."  She said.

"Don't worry, race will love you soon enough, after all, what's not to love?"  I said rhetorically.  When we got back into the 'dorm room,' Stephanie walked over to Race's bunk, and I went over to Skittery's.

"Ya comin up?"  He asked.

"Of course."  I said climbing up.  I lay down next to him, so we were right in each others face's.

"Do ya love me?"  He asked stroking my face gently.  I managed a smile and said, 

"With all of my heart."


	7. The Morning of Trouble

The next morning, Kloppman woke everybody up at 7:00 on the nose.  Some of the Newsies came over to see some of the stuff I had brought more closely. Skittery and I stayed in bed, because we didn't have to sell papers.  (Remember, I had brought a lot of money that would last us for a while.  Keep up with da story will ya?  Jeeze.)  Skittery and I just rolled over, and fell back to sleep.  Only I wouldn't have gone back to sleep if I knew what was happening outside.

A brunette girl, with small curls, and an ugly little dress on was at the distribution center, waiting for someone.  Not seeing him, she took one of da newsies aside.

"Hey Blink.  How ya been?"  The girl asked.

"Hey Emerald, why are ya back here?"  He asked.

"Well, I'm looking for Skitts, have ya seen him.  I can't find him anywhere."  She continued.

"Well, him and Charity are at da lodging house still."  Blink said starting to sell his papers.

"Who's Charity?"  She asked.

"Oh, that's his girlfriend.  She and Doll face are our 2 new newsies."  Blink said.

"Is it serious?"  She asked.

"I think so, why though?  I thought you and Skittery were over."  Blink said selling a paper.

"Well, we were…"  She started.

"But…"  Blink asked a little nervous.

"Well, I want him back.  I loved him."  She said.

"Oh Emerald, I don't know about that, him and Charity seem ta be lovin' each other.  Plus, she's a nice goil, don't hoit her.  She's had it rough, ya know?"  Blink finished.  (I knew I always liked Blink… standing up for me and all.)

"Well I at least want to go talk to him."  Emerald said.

"Alright, but be nice, ya promise?"  Blink asked giving her a stern look.  He knew how she could be sometimes, and he didn't want that to be the case this time.

"I promise."  She said.  If he only knew.  She made her jolly way to the lodging house pondering her evil plan.  I had gotten up, and made my way to the washroom.  (Nature calls, what can I say?)  When I came out, I saw a girl looking on Skittery's bunk.  He was still fast asleep.

"Can I help you?"  I said.  She looked over a bit surprised to see me standing there.

"Oh, so you're Charity."  She said walking towards me.

"Yeah, I am, and who might you be?"  I asked snotty.

"My name is Emerald.  I'm here for Skittery."  She said.

"Why do you need him?"  I asked.  Skittery wasn't going anywhere with this girl with out me.

"Well, I've come back for him.  He's coming with me."  She said. She started walking over to his bunk.

"You still didn't answer my question.  Why do you need him?"  I asked.

"Well, little girl, lets just put it this way.  He's mine, and not yours."  She said.

"Oh, may I ask how old you are?"  I said.  I knew I was older than this girl.

"I'm 15, unlike you."  She said.

"Well, your right about one thing, it is unlike me, because I'm 16.  So don't little girl me.  Hun."  I said.  Just then, Skittery woke up.

"Charity, where'd ya go?"  He asked still facing to opposite way.

"I'm right here, and someone has come to talk to you."  I said giving her an evil glare.  Skittery rolled over, and sat up once he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?"  He asked hopping down off the bunk.

"I've come for you darling.  I've come to take you away from here." Emerald said.

"What if I don't want to go with you?"  Skittery said.

"Well, then LITTLE Charity here will have to pay your price."  She said.

"And how do you manage to do that?"  I said trying not to burst out laughing.

"I have the bulls eating out of my hands.  I if I say to throw you in the refuge, they will gladly do it, no question."  Emerald said.  Skittery walked over to me, and took me in the washroom.  Emerald stayed out in the 'dorm room.'

"What should I do?"  Skittery asked.

"You can't be serious?"  I said.

"I am."  

"I can't believe your actually thinking about going with her."  I said.

"Well if I don't, then you'll be put in the refuge, and I don't want that to happen either."  Skittery said.

"Well, if I go into the refuge, just have cowboy come and get me out."  I said.

"Charity, really, which one do you want me to do?"  He asked.

"It's not my decision.  It's your and yours alone, but I'm telling you, if you go with her, then I'm gone."  I said walking out of the washroom.

"So, baby, are we going or what?"  Emerald said walking over to Skittery and throwing herself on him.

"Sorry Emerald, it's over, it's been over, I don't love you, and I never have, just leave me alone."  Skittery said.

"Well, you'll be sorry.  I'd keep a look out for the bulls.  Just a warning."  She said walking out of the room.

"I'm not going to let anything come between us, not even her, or the refuge."  Skittery said.  Then he hugged me.  I knew he loved me.

"I love you."  I said hugging him back.  He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too."  He said.  (I knew he'd come through for me.  He always did.)

Apparently Emerald was listening outside the door, and was getting furious.  Blink walked up the stairs, and saw her listening.

"Hey, how'd it go?"  He asked.  Emerald didn't say anything; she just stormed off in a furious rage.  "Was it something I said?"  Blink asked to nobody.  Blink walked into the room, and saw Skittery and I hugging.

"Hey, what happened?"  Blink asked.

"Oy vey, it was bad."  I said.

"She's delusional.  She wanted me to go with her, or else she'd throw Charity in the refuge."  Skittery said, "And I chose to stay here, so she's going to try to throw Charity into the refuge."  He finished.   Blink's mouth dropped open.

"I told her to be nice; she said she just wanted to see you."  Blink said.

"Wait, what?"  I asked.


	8. Trip to Brooklyn

I looked at Blink for a second just to make sure I knew what I was hearing.

"You mean, you sent her here?"  I said.

"No no no no no no, nothing like that, I just told her you's was here, because she was looking for Skittery."  Blink said a little nervous.

"Did she tell you why she was looking for me?"  Skittery asked.

"She just said she wanted to talk to you, and I told her about Charity, and I told her ta be nice, because you two are happy tagedder, aren't ya?"  Blink finished.

"Of course we are, but obviously she wouldn't come back for anything else."  Skittery said.

"I've seen that way the bulls follow her orders.  If she said you'll be in the refuge, you'll be in there by sun down."  Blink said.

"What can I do to escape them?"  I asked.

"Nothing, except maybe hid out in da Brooklyn lodging house.  I'll talk to Jack, and have him talk to Spot."  Blink said.

"I'll go with you, those Brooklyn newsies can be tough, ya know."  Skittery said.

"Thank you so much.  I hope Spot lets us go."  I said looking up at Skittery.

"If he knows what's good for him he will."  Jack said walking into the room.  He had been listening the whole time, and decided that this was a good time to intervene.

"You'll help me Jack?"  I said cheering up.

"Of course, I mean I wouldn't want this happening ta Sarah, so I don't want it happenin' to you either."  Jack finished.

"Well, the sooner we leave the better."  Skittery said.  "This goil doesn't waste any time."  He finished.

"Let's go now.  Get ya stuff."  Jack said.

"Alright."  I packed a few things, including the sleeping bag and cash… I figured we might be able to bribe Spot if he said no.  We left 5 minutes later.  When we got to the Brooklyn Bridge, it seemed that we had been walking forever.

"Ya ever been ta Brooklyn before?"  Jack asked.

"No.  Almost once, but no."  I said.

"Well, the newsies here are tough; they aren't scared to stand up to the bulls.  Not that we are, but they'll fight the bulls back."  Jack said confusing himself.

"I trust that you wouldn't put me in a place where I'd be in danger."  I said.

"Of course.  Plus, Skittery wouldn't let me.  Would ya Skittery?"  Jack said.

"Of course not, are ya crazy?"  Skittery said.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"  I said.  Skittery just gave me a 'no' look.  We started to see a bunch of kids jumping off a dock, into the lake, or river, or pond, whatever it was.  One of the boys got out and saw Jack walking over towards Spot.

"Goin somewhere Kelly?"  (Ahh, just like in the movie.)  The boy asked in a mean tone.  Jack just walked right past him, and over to Spot.

"Heya Spot."  Jack said.

"Hey Jackie boy.  Waddua ya bring me today?"  Spot said.

"Well ah, ya see you remember Skittery."  Skittery half waved.  "And dis here is Charity, and she needs a place ta sleep for a few nights, because the bulls are after her."  Jack finished.  Spot eyed me up and down, then he did a slight nod, but then his eyes got dark.

"Well, why did Skittery come?"  Spot asked.

"Well, him and Charity are tagedder, and Skittery is pretty much the reason why she has ta run from da bulls."  Jack said.

"Well, OK.  But the goils house is full, so I don't know if we can accommodate her."  Spot said.

"She'll be fine sleeping in da boy's house, that's what she does in Manhattan."  Jack said.

"Well, alright, just don't make a mess of things ya hear?"  Spot said pointing his cane at my face.  I just nodded.  (Spot was a lot more intimidating in person.)

"Skittery was going to stay also, is that alright too?"  Jack asked.

"Well, we only have one free bunk, I would, but the answer has to be no.  Sorry man."  Spot said.

"It's alright."  Skittery said.  I turned to face him, and gave him a kiss goodbye.  Then I followed Spot to the lodging house.


End file.
